Aku Tidak Selingkuh
by Fumiko Miki NaSa
Summary: Ino dituduh selingkuh dengan mantan kekasihnya Sai. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Shikamaru selaku suaminya? Apa pernikahan mereka akan kandas begitu saja?. "Sakura tolong, aku tak mau…aku tak salah…AKU TIDAK SELINGKUH!"/bad summary/warning inside/RnR...?/UPDATE/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Pairing: ShikaIno**

* * *

**Warning: AU, Ooc, typo(s), maybe multi pov dan kesalahan lainnya**

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Happy Reading :)

.

**Aku Tidak Selingkuh**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan, aku harus membantu _kaa-san_ menyiapkan pesanan yang sedang melonjak, patut saja karena sebentar lagi adalah hari pergantian tahun. Jadi, banyak orang yang berbondong-bondong memesan _parcel_ kepada _kaa-san_. Sudah hampir satu minggu aku menginap di rumah _kaa-san_, jadi, aku putuskan hari ini untuk pulang ke rumah bersama satu anakku, Nara Shiku.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam, aku bersama Shiku bergegas pulang ke rumah. Sesampainya di rumah, aku dan Shiku menyalakan televisi dan mencari acara malam yang sekiranya bisa menemani kami menunggu kantuk datang. Namun, tiba-tiba ada suara motor di luar seperti memasuki pekarangan rumahku, disusul ketukan pintu rumah dari luar.

Dengan berat hati, aku pergi ke arah depan untuk membukakan pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang malam-malam begini. Mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok Sai sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Untuk apa Sai datang ke rumah malam-malam begini, aku melihat sekitar takut-takut ada tetangga yang melihat dan membuat fitnah yang tidak-tidak.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanyaku pelan kepada Sai, aku tak mau ada gosip yang beterbangan mengenai kedatangan Sai pada malam hari begini, lagipula Shikamaru-suamiku-akan datang besok pagi.

"Kita bicarakan di dalam saja ya," jawab Sai sambil memasuki dirinya ke dalam rumahku ini.

Sai adalah mantan pacarku dulu, dia sekarang sudah memiliki istri yang cantik dan juga memiliki satu anak. Beberapa hari ini aku memang sering berkirim-kirim pesan singkat dengannya lewat _handphone_. Namun, aku tak menyangka dia akan datang ke rumahku di malam hari begini, lagipula rumahnya dengan rumahku cukup jauh.

Aku pun mempersilakannya duduk dan menemaninya, Shiku datang ke arah ruang tamu, dimana aku dan Sai sedang duduk berdiam diri. Shiku dan Sai memang sudah saling kenal, bahkan anak Sai berteman dengannya, jadi, dia tak heran melihat kedatangan Sai ke rumah.

"_Kaa-chan_, Shiku mau tidur duluan ya, sudah ngantuk nih." Shiku meminta izin untuk tidur kepadaku, aku pun hanya menganggukan kepala pertanda membolehkan apa yang dia ucapkan tadi. Hening meliputi atmosfer di sekitar aku dan Sai, aku menunggu Sai untuk memulai pembicaraan karena memang yang sedang ada perlu adalah dia.

Satu menit, dua menit berlalu begitu saja, tak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan ini. Aku ingin sekali memintanya untuk pulang, namun, aku tak enak hati, takut dia tersinggung dengan permintaanku itu. Lagipula mana baik seorang perempuan sudah bersuami menerima tamu laki-laki di malam hari begini, bisa mengundang fitnah.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam mencoba mengambil pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghempaskannya cepat, aku harap Sai bisa mengerti kalau aku jenuh. Namun, Sai sama sekali tidak peka akan hal itu, ia masih saja setia duduk di tempatnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kamu ke sini, Sai?" Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya. Peduli amat dia akan tersinggung, lagipula seharusnya ia tahu tak boleh laki-laki main ke rumah wanita yang sudah bersuami malam-malam begini, apalagi suaminya sedang tidak ada.

"Hm, aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu saja," jawab Sai dengan entengnya. Dia enak sekali berbicara semudah itu, apa dia tidak punya otak, hanya mengobrol katanya, kalau begitu siang juga bisa, kan?

"Hah? ya sudah kalau begitu bisa kan kalau kita mengobrolnya besok pagi saja? Sekarang sudah larut, aku juga sudah ngantuk ingin tidur, hoamm…" Aku menguap kecil, Sai sepertinya mengerti maksudku, hendak ia berdiri dari kursi. Ketukan pintu kembali terdengar.

"Ino…apa kau di dalam?" Aku terlonjak kaget, aku mengenali suara feminim ini, ini suara dari Tenten-_san_, sepupu Shikamaru. Aku panik bukan main, bagaimana ini, pasti dia akan bepikiran yang tidak-tidak kala dia melihat Sai di dalam. Aku terlalu takut untuk membukanya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menyahut.

Melihat kepanikanku, Sai pun ikut panik, dia mencari tempat untuk keluar dari rumah dengan mengendap-endap. Sementara Sai sudah keluar dari rumah, aku malah pergi ke kamar Shiku untuk tidur. Aku tak punya nyali untuk keluar dan bertemu dengan Tenten-_san_, aku memang tak salah, tapi aku takut.

Ketukan dan suara itu terdengar beberapa kali, aku gelisah, aku takut, aku tak melakukan apapun dengan Sai. Dia hanya mengunjungiku sebentar lalu akan bergegas pulang sebelum akhirnya sudah ada orang yang di luar rumah. _Kami-sama_ tolong bantu aku.

Keesokan paginya, aku mendengar banyak suara orang yang sedang mengobrol di perkarangan rumahku. Apa-apaan ini, kenapa rasanya semua orang sedang mengerubungi rumahku. Dengan rasa takutku yang malah semakin menjadi, aku memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari rumah dan melihat ada apa sebenarnya di luar.

Kubuka pintu secara perlahan, mataku membulat sempurna kala melihat semua warga sedang mengerubungi rumahku. Yang paling membuatku tak percaya, Sai sedang dipegangi oleh beberapa orang. Apa-apaan ini, apa waktu malam Sai ketahuan dan tertangkap basah keluar dari rumahku.

"A-ada apa ini?" ucapku membuat semua pasang mata yang berada di luar menatap ke arahku, aku menjadi titik fokus mereka sekarang.

"Cih, berlaga tak berdosa perempuan murahan!" Suara _baritone_ ini sangat aku kenali, ini adalah suara Lee-_san_, suami dari Tenten-_san_, kakak sepupu dari suamiku-Shikamaru-. Aku tertohok mendengar ucapan yang baru saja Lee-_san_ keluarkan, aku perempuan murahan katanya. _Kami-sama_ apa salahku sampai aku dicap sebagai perempuan murahan olehnya.

Hampir saja aku tak sanggup membendung air mataku, memang perempuan mana yang tak sakit hatinya kala ia dikatakan sebagai wanita murahan. Tidak, aku harus kuat, _Kami-sama_ tolong kuatkan aku.

"A-apa maksudnya? A-aku, aku bukan perempuan murahan!" ucapku dengan tegas, menampik segala cacian yang ia ucapkan. Dia semakin memandang sinis, tajam dan menusuk ke arahku, "apa perempuan yang sudah bersuami berselingkuh dengan laki-laki yang juga sudah beristri bukan murahan namanya!" ucap Lee-_san_ dengan tatapan meremehkan ke arahku.

Apa berselingkuh katanya? _Kami-sama_ benar saja apa yang aku takutkan semalam sekarang terjadi. "A-aku tidak berselingkuh, sumpah! Kalian hanya salah paham!" Aku kembali melafalkan ucapanku dengan lebih tegas dari sebelumnya. Bukan maksduku untuk membela diri, tapi, nyatanya aku memang tak selingkuh barang sedikitkpun.

"Kau masih mau menyangkal, bahkan lawan mainmu pun sudah mengakuinya." Lagi-lagi Lee-_san _berkata memojokanku. Dan apa yang dia bilang, lawan main? Maksudnya Sai kah? Apa-apaan itu Sai dia mengakui apa yang tak dia lakukan. Lalu, bagaimana ini _Kami-sama_, kalau sudah begini, aku susah untuk membela diri, karena Sai sudah memberatkanku dengan berkata berbohong bahwa aku selingkuh denganya.

Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri, _Kami-sama_ sebenarnya apa yang Kau rencanakan, kenapa Kau memberikanku cobaan yang begitu pelik untuk kuhadapi. Aku pun melangkahkan kaki memasuki kembali rumahku, aku duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di ruang tamuku ini.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, aku menelepon sahabat karibku, Sakura. Aku harap dia dapat membantu atau setidaknya menegarkanku.

"Sa-sakura tolong ke rumahku sekarang juga, aku, aku membutuhkanmu," ucapku setelah terdengar suara di seberang sana, air mataku sudah tak tertahan lagi. Jatuh dengan sendirinya tanpa aku inginkan.

"Ino! Kau kenapa? ada apa?" Sakura terdengar panik di seberang sana, munkin karena ia mendengar suara tangisanku. "baiklah…aku akan ke sana sekarang juga, tunggu sebentar Ino," ucapnya lagi karena aku tak kunjung merespon ucapannya tadi.

Sedetik setelah ia mengucapkan bahwa ia akan segera kemari ia langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Sakura adalah sahabat karibku sekaligus tunangan dari sepupuku, Namikaze Naruto.

Aku tak kuat benar-benar tak kuat. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Shikamaru-suamiku-setelah sampai di sini. Aku takut dia akan menceraikanku, aku tak salah _Kami-sama_, ini semua hanya salah paham. Aku mohon _Kami-sama_, tolong diriku yang begitu rapuh ini, aku tak tahu apa aku kuat menghadapi cobaan yang begitu berat ini.

Bagaimana dengan anakku, Shiku. Bila akhirnya aku berpisah dengan Shikamaru. _Kami-sama_, apa salahku, sampai kau memberikan cobaan yang tak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa aku pikirkan sebelumnya. Aku pun masih mencintai Shikamaru, aku tak mungkin bisa berpisah dengannya.

Air mataku terus mengalir semakin deras, meggenang di pelupuk mata, tumpah dengan sedirinya, aku menangis dalam diam. Kalau seperti ini siapa yang bisa aku persalahkan, apa Sai? Karena dia berkunjung malam-malam tadi malam dan mengaku hal yang tidak-tidak. Atau Lee-_san_ dan Tenten-_san_? yang sudah tega menuduhku seperti itu tanpa mendengar suaraku dulu.

Shikamaru, pasti dia sebentar lagi akan datang, apa dia akan percaya padaku? Atau dia akan lebih percaya pada keluarganya?

"_Kaa-chan_, kenapa di luar ramai sekali? Dan kenapa _kaa-chan_ menangis?" Suara Shiku mebuatku langsung menghilangkan jejak air mataku, dia masih berumur tujuh tahun, dia masih belum mengerti apapun.

Aku pun langsung memeluk Shiku dengan sekuat tenaga sambil menciumi kepalanya. Hanya Shiku di sini yang akan menjadi pihakku sekarang. "Tidak ada apa-apa Shiku, sayang," ucapku mencoba menenangkan Shiku, padahal aku memang yang lebih butuh ketenangan.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara yang sangat aku kenali memanggil namaku dari luar. Suara feminim itu sangat aku kenali, tentu saja, itu adalah suara Sakura. "_Kaa-chan_, itu seperti suara Bibi Sakura," ucap anakku, Shiku, ternyata dia juga hafal dengan suara Sakura. Tanpa aku minta, Shiku langsung keluar menemui Sakura dan menuntunnya ke arahku.

"Ya ampun, Ino! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa ramai sekali? Kalau tak salah aku juga tadi lihat ada Sai di luar," ucap Sakura sesaat melihat keadaanku yang berantakan. Aku langsung memeluknya dan menangis di bahuya. Sakura mengusap pelan bahu ringkihku, ia mencoba menenangkanku.

Tangisku semakin menjadi, mencoba mengeluarkan segala kesedihan yang kurasakan yang sebelumnya berusaha aku pendam. Dengan masih posisi yang sama aku menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura. Aku tak tahan lagi rasanya semua tenagaku luntur tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

Sakura meminta anakku, Shiku untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Lalu, dia menyuruhku untuk meminumnya agar sedikit lebih tenang. Aku pun menuruti perintah Sakura, aku minum sedikit demi sedikit air yang diambilkan oleh Shiku.

"Ino, cepat keluar, ayo kita arak rame-rame ke balai desa, lalu, kita sidang kau dan Sai di sana." Belum juga ketenanganku hilang, suara dari luar membuat aku tertohok, sebegitu hinanya kah aku sampai aku akan diarak oleh mereka. Memang apa salahku, sudah kubilang tadi, aku tidak selingkuh, ini semua hanya salah paham.

Aku semakin memeluk Sakura, tidak, aku tidak mau diarak, aku tak salah. _Kami-sama_ tolong diri ini, Sakura yang seolah mengerti pun balik memelukku dengan erat. Ia kembali mengusap punggungku sambil tak lelahnya mengucapkan frasa _'tenang Ino, tenang.'_

Lee-_san_ memasuki rumahku dan menggeretku untuk keluar dari rumah, aku terus memegangi lengan Sakura. Kenapa Lee-_san_ tega memperlakukanku seperti ini, bagaimanapun juga aku adalah sepupu iparnya. "Sakura tolong, aku tak mau…aku tak salah…AKU TIDAK SELINGKUH!" ucapku teriak-teriak.

"Lee-_san_ tolong hentikan! Ino manusia bukan hewan! Tak seharusnya kau memperlakukannya seperti itu!" ucap Sakura dengan tegas, ia membangunkanku dan membantuku berdiri kembali. Ia membelaku dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki. Ia memang sahabat yang selalu bisa aku andalkan.

"Kau tak usah ikut campur Haruno-_san_! Ia pantas diperlakukan seperti itu! dia sudah selingkuh!" teriak Lee-_san_ kepada Sakura, tapi, Sakura tak takut sedikitpun, ia malah mendecih mendengar ucapan Lee-_san_ barusan.

"Cih, lihat istrimu Lee-_san_, bahkan dia lebih sering berjalan dengan laki-laki lain! Jangan sok suci," ucap Sakura sambil mendecih di depan Lee-_san_. Sakura memang sangat-sangat berani.

"Berisik! Ino, kau cepat berdiri!" Lagi-lagi Lee-_san_ menarik tanganku dengan paksa untuk berdiri. Aku meronta, aku tak mau, aku tak selingkuh, aku mengutuk Sai yang sudah berbicara yang tidak-tidak.

Dengan berat hati aku pun mengikuti kemauan Lee-_san_, aku dan Sakura hanya berdua tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Lee-_san_ dan warga. Sakura terus menyangga tubuhku sepanjang perjalanan dan tangan lainnya menggenjang anakku, Shiku. Aku melihat Shiku begitu sedih, mungkin ia sedih melihat aku, _kaa-chan_nya diperlakukan seperti tadi.

Bahkan Lee-_san_ ataupun Tenten_-san_ tak mau memedulikan Shiku, keponakan mereka sendiri. Air mataku lagi-lagi jatuh tanpa aku inginkan dengan derasnya. Rasanya begitu lelah, rasanya aku ingin pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Ini terlalu berat untuk aku lewati, baru saja aku melewati pagar rumahku, aku melihatnya, sosok laki-laki yang selama delapan tahun menikahiku.

Shikamaru sedang memerhatikanku dengan sorot mata kekecewaannya. Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan melenggang pergi memasuki rumah tanpa memedulikan aku ataupun Shiku sedikitpun. _Kami-sama_, rasanya uluh hatiku benar-benar perih dan sakit saat ia berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku.

Apa ia sudah benar-benar benci padaku? Apa dia sudah tak mencintaiku? Apa karena hal yang bahkan tak pernah aku lakukan rasa cintanya luruh begitu saja? Delapan tahun ini semuanya lenyap hanya karena kesalahpahaman. Apa ia benar-benar tak percaya padaku? Atau aku memang yang tak bisa dipercayai.

Aku menatap jauh menerawang, tatapanku begitu kosong, sama halnya dengan hatiku yang tak merasakan apapun lagi. Terlalu sakit sampai rasa sakitnya pun tak kurasakan. Terlalu dalam lukanya. Yang aku inginkan ia mendatangiku dan memberikan ketenangan padaku saat ini. Karena yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah semangat.

Terutama semangat darinya. Aku memilih dia menjadi suamiku, karena aku harap dia bisa ada di sisiku walaupun dalam masa tersulitku seperti saat ini. Tapi, aku memang harus sadar, pasti bukan hanya aku yang terpukul, dia pun pasti terpukul saat mendengar aku, istrinya berselingkuh di rumah yang aku bangun bersamanya.

Tapi, tetap saja masalahnya berbeda, aku tak pernah selingkuh sedikitpun seperti yang mereka tuduhkan padaku. Pandanganku mulai kabur, aku tak kuat lagi, aku lelah, aku ingin beristirahat _Kami-sama_. Tanpa sadar aku terjatuh dan memejamkan mataku, setelah itu aku tak ingat apalagi yang terjadi padaku tapi aku mendengar suara _baritone_ Shikamaru memanggil namaku dan teriakan Sakura.

To Be Continued

* * *

**A/n: Hai minna! Nasa bawa fic ShikaIno lagi nih, kali ini multichap XD . Ini pendek ya? Nasa udah buntu soalnya ._. , senpai di archive ShikaIno mohon bantuannya ya! ^^**

**Tadinya mau dipublish bareng fic 'My Love Is Simple', tapi, berhubung belum selesai sedikit lagi jadinya sekarang dipublishnya .-. , oh iya Nasa bener-bener terimakasih ya buat yang udah review di MLIS ^^**

**Di sini Lee dan Tenten ooc banget ya? -_- , soalnya bingung pilih chara, jadilah mereka saja yang dijadikan antagonis. Makasih ya yang udah baca fic gaje bin abal ini, apalagi yang udah mau nyempetin review^^**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian fic Nasa satu ini? Jelek? Rush? Ooc? Miss typo? Feelnya nggak dapet? Diksinya aneh? Apapun itu silakan tuangkan di kotak review**

**Segala kritikan, saran, concrit, atau mungkin flame? Nasa terima dengan senang hati^^ , so don't forget to…**

**\Review/**

**Please!^^**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Pairing: ShikaIno**

* * *

**Warning: Standard applied, AU, Ooc, typo(s), maybe multi pov and anything**

**Story is mine**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Happy Reading :)

.

**Aku Tidak Selingkuh**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

Aku termenung sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Titik fokus menyetir mobilpun bercabang karena berita yang kudengar beberapa menit yang lalu. Tenten-_nee_, kakak sepupuku mengabarkan istriku berselingkuh dengan mantan kekasihnya di rumah yang aku bangun bersamanya sendiri.

Dadaku sesak kala kabar itu terdengar di telingaku dan terus terekam di memori otakku. Aku bingung, kecewa, sedih, sakit semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Tak bisa kudeskripsikan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Namun, aku kembali memfokuskan netraku pada jalanan yang sedang kulewati. Sebenarnya aku tak mau pulang ke rumah dan menyaksikan semuanya.

Aku terlalu takut bila kabar itu benar adanya, aku terlalu takut bila memang istriku telah berselingkuh. Aku ingin pergi menjauh dari kehidupanku sekarang beberapa minggu saja sampai mimpi buruk ini berakhir. Dan aku kembali sehingga kusadari memang itu hanya sebuah mimpi belaka.

Namun, sejelek apapun hal yang akan dilewati, aku harus tetap tegar, aku harus bisa bertahan. Aku tak boleh berfantasi ria untuk menjadikan sebuah kenyataan menjadi mimpi yang tak masuk akal.

Tak terasa akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumahku. Aku tercenung melihat keramaian orang di pekarangan rumah dan aku melihat sosoknya dari jauh. Dua orang tersangka dalam kasus yang sedang terjadi. Aku benci melihat sesosok pria berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam yang sedang dipegangi oleh beberapa warga.

Seorang pria yang tega-teganya menganggu hubungan rumah tangga orang lain. Apa dia tak berpikir bagaimana perasaanku apalagi istrinya. Lalu kualihkan pandangan benciku padaku sesosok wanita berambut pirang dengan gaya _pony tail_ yang sedang disanggah oleh Sakura. Dia adalah istriku, Ino. Netraku berubah melembut melihat sosoknya.

Kulihat dia begitu rapuh dan ringkih. Bahunya sedari tadi bergetar hebat, aku ingin sekali memeluknya dan mentransfer kekuatan yang kumiliki untuknya. Namun, nafsu emosi masih menguasaiku, aku masih kecewa padanya yang begitu tega mengkhianati pernikahan yang telah aku rajut bersamanya selama delapan tahun.

Aku tahu bagaimana penderitaan batin yang sedang menderanya saat ini. Aku juga cukup tahu ketakutan yang sedang dia rasakan. Memang apa yang bisa kulakukan, aku tak mungkin meloloskannya begitu saja dari hukuman. Seseorang yang bersalah itu memang pantas dihukum.

Itulah keadilan, aku tak bisa memaafkannya begitu saja hanya karena dia istriku. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya, namun, aku bersalah bila membenarkan kesalahannya dengan membiarkannya lolos dari hukuman.

Menghela napas sebentar mengambil sebanyak-banyaknya pasokan udara yang bisa kuhirup untuk melonggarkan dada yang terasa begitu sesak. Dengan berat hati kulangkahkan kaki menuju rumah dan kuparkirkan mobil di depan rumah.

Kutapaki jalanan menuju ke pintu rumahku perlahan. Baru saja aku sampai, kulihat warga menggiring dua tersangka tersebut, istriku-Ino- dan mantan kekasihnya-Sai- untuk keluar dari rumah. Langkahku terhenti saat kulihat sosok wanita yang sangat kucintai bersama sahabatnya-Sakura- berhenti sebentar di hadapanku. Matanya begitu sayu tak terlihat pancaran sedikitpun di dalamnya.

Bisa kulihat semangatnya telah lenyap, dia mencoba berujar lewat matanya. Dia seolah merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf padaku. Perih sekali rasanya hatiku saat melihatnya berantakan seperti ini. Bibirnya terlihat pucat pasi, seperti seorang mayat hidup. Sungguh, aku ingin mendekapnya ke dalam pelukanku dan berbagi kehangatan juga tenaga yang kumiliki.

Rasa perih dan sakit yang kurasakan saat ini melebihi rasa sakit saat mendengarnya sudah berselingkuh. Sesosok wanita yang selalu terlihat ceria dan juga cerewet. Sesosok wanita yang selalu rewel dan menasehatiku ini itu. Sekarang terlihat seperti seorang yang tak punya semangat untuk hidup, begitu lemah dan rapuh.

Sebelum aku tak bisa mengontrol perasaanku, aku memilih untuk terus melangkahkan kaki membiarkannya terus berjalan. Baru satu langkah aku lakukan, terdengar lengkingan suara Sakura yang memanggil nama istriku itu. Sontak saja aku langsung membalikan tubuhku dan melihat apa yang terjadi, aku melihat dia-istriku- pingsan di lengan Sakura.

"Ino!" ucapku lantang dan langsung menghampirinya juga mengangkat tubuh rampingnya dengan _bridal style_ ke arah rumah. Baru saja aku ingin berbalik badan, suara Sakura mengintrupsi langkahku.

"Shikamaru lebih baik kau bawa Ino ke rumah orang tuanya dengan mobilmu, aku akan ke sana memakai mobilku," usul Sakura. Mencoba mencerna beberapa saat apa yang Sakura katakana. Dibawa ke rumah mertuaku katanya, itu seperti aku berniat menceraikannya.

"Shikamaru cepat!" gertak Sakura kala dia melihatku diam saja tak mengikuti usulnya itu. Apa yang kupikirkan. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah kesehatan Ino. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, jika aku membawanya ke rumah mertuaku, Ino pasti akan diurus.

Aku pun membopong tubuhnya, lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju mobilku dan memasukan sosoknya di sebelah kursi supir yang akan kududuki. Rumahku dengan rumah mertuaku tak jauh, sehingga hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja sudah sampai. Sepanjang perjalanan aku menggenggam tangan Ino dengan tanganku sendiri. Kurasakan tangannya begitu dingin juga terlihat pucat.

"Ino kumohon kau harus cepat sadar," gumamku sepanjang jalan sambil terus menggenggam telapak tangannya kuat, menautkan jari-jari kami menjadi satu.

Sesampainya di rumah mertuaku, aku kembali membopongnya ke dalam rumah, lebih tepatnya ke dalam kamarnya. Kurebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Sorot mataku kembali melembut dan mengusap helai rambut Ino. Kubisikan berkali-kali bahwa aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya malahan. Berharap dia mendengar dan lekas bangun dari pingsannya.

"Shika, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Ino_-chan_?" _Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ Ino menghampiriku. Aku bingung harus mengatakannya dari mana. Kalaupun aku mengatakan bahwa Ino sudah selingkuh, aku yakin mereka tidak akan percaya. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah kedua orang tua Ino.

"Cerita panjang Paman Inoichi," sahut seseorang tiba-tiba, aku menengokan kepalaku ke arahnya, kulihat sosok Sakura yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Aku menghela napas lega, setidaknya aku tertolong oleh ucapan Sakura. Biarlah Sakura yang menjelaskan semuanya karena aku tak sanggup untuk menceritakan aib dari istriku sendiri.

Sakura menghapiri kami dan ikut mengusap pucuk kepala Ino. Aku yakin dia pun pasti sedih melihat sahabat karibnya terkulai tak berdaya seperti ini. Namun, tentu aku lebih sedih darinya, aku suaminya, aku benar-benar tak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka Tenten_-nee_ dan Lee_-san_ tega sekali kepada istriku.

"_Tou-san_, aku izin pamit pulang ke rumah sebentar." Aku pun pamit pulang ke rumah yang sudah delapan tahun lamanya aku tempati bersama Ino. Inoichi_-jiisan_ hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Shiku, kau mau ikut tou_-chan_ pulang?" tanyaku pada Shiku, anakku bersama Ino. Dia menggeleng pelan, "tidak _tou-chan_, aku ingin menunggu _kaa-chan_," ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Aku tahu Shiku pasti tak tega melihat _kaa-chan_nya pingsan seperti ini. Tapi, aku cukup tahu bahwa anak hampir selalu ingin bersama ibunya.

Maka aku pun tak akan melarang Shiku untuk tetap di sini. "Baiklah, nanti _tou-chan_ juga akan ke sini lagi. _Tou-san_, _kaa-san_, Sakura aku titip Shiku dan Ino sebentar," ucapku pada mereka, lalu melangkah pergi ke luar rumah.

Pandanganku begitu kosong sama seperti hatiku. Rasanya begitu hampa yang kurasakan. Aku tak mengerti kenapa rumah tanggaku menjadi seperti ini. Dengan gontai aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukannya ke arah rumahku tentunya.

Sesampainya kembali aku di rumah, kulihat hampir seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul di sana. Mereka menatap tajam ke arahku, seakan aku adalah tersangka, mata mereka tak pernah lepas dari diriku. Aku menghela napas bosan, pasti mereka ingin membicarakan mengenai perkara ini.

Aku melangkah mendekati mereka, pergi ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil segelas air. Tenggorokanku terasa kering, kuhabiskan satu gelas air yang kuambil.

"Shikamaru!" Ucapan dari _tou-chan_ membuatku berbalik dan menatapnya. Matanya mengisyaratkanku agar aku duduk bersama yang lainnya. Kuturuti perintah _tou-chan_, aku duduk di kursi kosong di antara _tou-chan_ dan Tenten-_nee._ Aku yakin setelah ini sidang akan dimulai.

"Kau harus menceraikan Ino, Shika!" Keputusan telak telah keluar dari mulut _tou-chan_ selaku hakim. Aku mendecih, seenaknya sekali menyuruhku untuk menceraikan istriku. Ini rumah tanggaku tak ada yang berhak ikut campur di dalamnya.

"Jangan urusi urusan rumah tanggaku!" ucapku tegas membuat semua pasang mata di ruangan ini mendelik ke arahku, kecuali, _kaa-chan_ yang tersenyum bangga atas keputusan yang aku buat.

"Jangan main-main, Shika! Kalau kau tidak mau menceraikannya, jangan pernah anggap aku sebagai ayahmu lagi. Dan jangan pernah anggap kami keluargamu lagi," ancam _tou-chan_ kepadaku. Aku kembali tertohok mendengar ucapan _tou-chan_, mana yang harus aku pilih, namun, aku masih sangat mencintai Ino.

"Shikaku jangan gegabah!" protes _kaa-chan_ atas apa yang diucapkan oleh _tou-chan_. _Kaa-chan_ mencoba sedikit meredam amarah _tou-chan_. "Aku tidak gegabah, aku yakin dengan apa yang aku ucapkan." Namun, sayang, _tou-chan_ tidak pernah main-main dengan apa yang dia ancamkan.

Aku masih diam membatu, tak bisa aku mengambil keputusan sekarang juga. Aku harus memikirkannya secara matang-matang. Ini menyangkut rumah tanggaku.

"Kau akan bercerai setelah sidang atas perselingkuhan mereka selesai." Lagi-lagi _tou-chan_ terus mengungkapkan keputusannya secara sepihak padahal aku belum memutuskan sama sekali.

"Mana bisa begitu _tou-chan_, aku bahkan belum memutuskan apapun," protesku tak terima. _Tou-chan_ kembali mendelik ke arahku tak percaya dengan apa yang aku ucapkan.

"Jadi, kau akan memilih perempuan itu yang baru kau kenal tiga belas tahun dan juga telah mengkhianatimu dibanding dengan _tou-chan_mu sendiri yang sudah membesarkanmu," ucapnya tak percaya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Shikaku, anak kita sudah besar. Biarkan dia memilih hal apa yang menurutya baik." _Kaa-chan_ kembali mencoba membelaku, dia mengusap-ngusap punggung _tou-chan_.

"Kau tak usah membelanya Yoshino!" bentak _tou-chan_ kepada _kaa-chan_. Kulihat _kaa-chan_ terpaku, tak biasanya _tou-chan_ membentak _kaa-chan_ seperti ini.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Shikamaru!" Kali ini Tenten_-nee_ ikut bersuara. Dia memang sudah seperti kakakku dan dianggap anak oleh _kaa-chan_ dan _tou-chan_ karena orang tua Tenten_-nee_ sudah tidak ada sejak dia kecil.

Aku menunduk dalam, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan _Kami-sama_. Baiklah setidaknya aku masih mempunyai waktu sampai sidang ini selesai. Aku harap keputusan apapun yang akan aku ambil nanti adalah yang terbaik. Rasanya sebuah beban yang begitu berat bertumpu pada pundakku, beban itu terlalu berat untuk aku tampung.

"Ini salahmu menikah muda, lihat sahabatmu, Naruto, di umurnya yang dua puluh delapan tahun dia masih belum menikah," keluh _Lee-san_ padaku, dia menyalahkanku yang telah mengambil keputusan yang begitu gegabah dulu. Ya, keputusan untuk menikah di usia dua puluh tahun.

Aku tertunduk semakin dalam, kenapa semuanya menjadi semakin rumit seperti ini. Kenapa mereka harus mengungkit-ungkit kejadian delapan tahun silam. Semua yang sudah terjadi percuma untuk disesali karena itu semua tak akan pernah bisa diulang dan diperbaiki.

"Benar, lagipula waktu itu Ino baru lulus dari Senior High School._ Tou-chan_ tidak mengerti alasanmu menikah itu," sambung _tou-chan_, sepertinya _tou-chan_ senang menyalah-nyalahkanku seperti ini.

"Sudahlah _tou-chan_, itu semua kan sudah terjadi, lagipula _tou-chan_ juga merestui kami, kan?!" ujarku sedikit tidak suka. Kenapa jadi mereka menyesali keputusan mereka sendiri. Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan pergi dari kerumunan keluarga, melangkahkan kaki ke arah kamar. Berharap tidur dan terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

Baru beberapa menit aku merebahkan diri di atas kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamar, aku langsung teringat dengan putraku, Shiku. Aku pun kembali melangkah pergi dari kamar menuju ke luar rumah untuk pergi ke rumah mertuaku. Saat aku akan melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari rumah, ucapan _tou-chan_ mengintrupsi langkahku.

"Shika, kamu mau ke mana?" tanyanya padaku dengan nada tak suka, sepertinya dia cukup tahu kalau aku akan mengunjungi istriku-Ino-. "kalau kau mau mengunjungi Ino, _tou-chan_ melarangmu!" ujarnya begitu tegas.

"Aku mau melihat Shiku _tou-chan_, _tou-chan_ melarangku untuk bertemu dengan anakku sendiri?!" tanyaku sarkatis, gigiku mengeras. Aku marah, ya aku marah pada _tou-chan_ yang dari tadi mengatur-atur hidupku. Mungkin aku anaknya, tapi, ini adalah urusan keluarga kecilku, dia tak berhak ikut campur sedikitpun.

Kulihat _tou-chan_ hanya menghela napas dan membiarkanku berlalu dari hadapannya. Inikah yang dinamakan dengan cobaan untuk sebuah pernikahan? Dengan langkah gontai aku mendekati mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Sedikit enggan aku nyalakan mesin dan mengemudikannya perlahan.

Sesampainya di rumah mertuaku, aku langsung memarkirkan mobil dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat hendak masuk ke dalam kamar Ino, kudengar sebuah suara yang begitu parau sedang berbicara dengan Sakura. Suara yang kurindukan. Kuurungkan niatku untuk masuk, hanya berdiri di ambang pintu melihat keadaannya yang begitu rapuh dan memprihatinkan.

"Sakura, kau percaya padaku, kan? kau percaya kalau aku tak mungkin selingkuh kan, Sakura?" ujar Ino kepada sahabat karibnya sambil terus menangis tersedu. Tak rela rasanya melihat Ino seperti ini.

"Sakura, apa Shikamaru akan percaya padaku? Atau dia akan menceraikanku?" Ino kembali bertanya pada Sakura. Aku tercenung sebentar saat kalimat cerai itu keluar dari mulut Ino. Aku teringat dengan keputusan _tou-chan_ agar aku menceraikan Ino. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Ino di saat dia benar-benar membutuhkanku seperti ini.

"Tenang Ino, tenang. Tenangkan dirimu, berpikirlah positif. Lihat Shiku, dia sangat sedih melihat keadaanmu seperti ini," ujar Sakura mencoba menenangkan Ino yang masih menangis histeris.

Aku tak kuat mendengar jerit tangisnya dari dekat, akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang tamu dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Kudengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar, baru saja aku berdiri dari dudukku, _kaa-chan_ Ino telah lebih dulu membukakan pintu. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan manik mata biru cerah menghampiriku.

Aku mengenalinya, tentu saja dia sahabatku, tunangan Sakura sekaligus sepupu dari istriku. Dia menepuk bahuku pelan, mencoba menegarkanku dengan tepukannya itu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum ke arahnya sebagai respon.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto padaku. Dia ingin tahu sedikit tentang duduk permasalahan yang terjadi begitu tiba-tiba ini. Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana kronologi aslinya, jadi , bagaimana bisa aku menceritakannya pada Naruto.

"Aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana Naruto. Semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba, aku kira ini hanya gurauan kakak sepupuku, tapi…" Ucapanku tak kulanjutkan, karena aku bingung apa yang harus kukatakan lagi. Naruto mengangguk mengerti, dia turut duduk di sampingku.

"Lalu, dimana Ino sekarang? Apa Sakura_-chan_ bersamanya?"

"Ino ada di kamarnya. Tentu saja, Sakura sedang menghibur Ino di dalam," jawabku seadanya. Hening menyelimuti atmosfer aku dan Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto sedikit mengerti perasaanku. Jadi, dia tak bertanya lebih banyak lagi. Aku tenggelam dalam lamunanku sampai tak sadar pintu telah dibuka oleh Naruto.

"Shika, Shion mencari istrimu," ujar Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku dan membawa kembali kesadaranku. Kalau aku tak salah dengar istri Sai mencari Ino, ada apa lagi sekarang, kenapa dia mencari Ino, pikirku.

"Ada apa Shion?" tanyaku langsung pada inti kedatangannya ke mari. Dia tersenyum mengejek ke arahku. Rasanya ingin sekali memukul mukanya sekarang juga kalau aku tidak berpikir dia adalah seorang perempuan.

"Mana istrimu? Sidang sudah menanti, semuanya sudah ada di sana. Jadi, cepatlah ke sana sekarang juga!" ujarnya dengan lugas dan langsung berbalik pergi. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan Ino mendatangi sidang itu. Keadaannya sedang sangat tidak baik. Dengan buru-buru aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Ino.

"Ino lebih baik kau tinggal di rumah Naruto untuk sementara. Sakura akan menemanimu di sana, tenangkan pikiranmu di sana dan merefreshnya. Soal sidang biar aku yang mengurusnya," ucapku dengan tegas. Aku berharap Ino dapat mengerti dengan keputusan yang aku ambil ini.

Aku bisa melihat Ino terlihat kaget melihatku yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "ya, aku setuju denganmu Nak Shika," sahut seseorang di belakangku, ternyata itu suara dari Inoichi-_jiisan_, _tou-chan_ Ino. "_kaa-chan_ juga setuju," sambung _kaa-chan_ Ino. Aku senang mereka bisa sepemikiran denganku.

Tanpa berkata apapun Ino bangun dengan tubuh yang masih lemah, tubuhnya memang tidak sakit, namun, jiwanya begitu terguncang. Ino menuruti keputusanku, dengan dipapah Sakura, Ino dan Sakura keluar dari rumah menuju mobil milik Sakura dan Sakura pun melajukan mobilnya pergi ke rumah calon mertuanya.

Naruto sedikit bingung melihat tunangan juga sepupunya pergi dengan mobil milik tunangannya itu. "mereka mau ke mana?" tanya dengan menautkan alis.

"Ke rumah orang tuamu, untuk sementara waktu Ino akan tinggal di rumahmu, Naruto," sahut Inoichi menjawab segala kebingungan Naruto. Sebagai respon Naruto menganggukan kepalanya ke atas ke bawah.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Shiku?" Iya, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Aku hampir saja melupakan anak tunggalku itu. Dia pasti ingin bersama _kaa-chan_nya.

"Shiku mau sama _kaa-chan_, _tou-chan_!" seru putraku dengan tingkah manjanya. "untuk sementara waktu, kamu tinggal bersama _tou-chan_ dulu ne, Shiku," ujarku padanya, dia terlihat tampak tak suka dengan ucapanku barusan. Namun, aku harap dia mau mengerti dengan semua ini.

"Baiklah, tapi, Shiku masih bisa menemui _kaa-chan_, kan?" tanyanya dengan begitu polos, sebenarnya aku tak tega memisahkannya dengan Ino. "tentu saja, Shiku_-chan_," jawabku dengan lembut dan mengulas senyum tulus untuknya.

Kekecawaannya sedikit berpudar saat aku mengatakan bahwa dia masih bisa mengunjungi _kaa-chan_nya. Matanya berbinar, sepertinya dia benar-benar sayang pada _kaa-chan_nya itu. Rasanya aku jahat memisahkan ibu dan anak yang begitu dekat ini.

"_Kaa-san, tou-san_. Sebaiknya kalian cepat-cepat menghadiri sidang itu sebagai perwakilan dari Ino. Aku akan menyusul nanti," ujarku pada kedua mertuaku. Mereka tampaknya mengerti dan langsung bersiap diri pergi ke sidang itu.

Setelah mereka pergi kini tinggalah aku, Naruto dan Shiku di sini. Naruto masih tampak bingung, dia tak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia langsung datang saat Sakura menelpon dan memintanya datang, namun, malah dia meninggalkannya di sini.

"Naruto, aku mau kau bawa Shiku ke rumahmu agar bisa bersama _kaa-chan_nya. Omong-omong aku ingin kau memberitahukan ini pada Ino." Aku berhenti sebentar, menghela napas dalam, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak mau mengambil keputusan seperti ini. Namun, aku harus melakukannya.

"_Tou-chan_ku menginginkan aku bercerai dengan Ino…" Ucapanku tepotong oleh Naruto, "jadi, kau akan menceraikannya, begitu, Shika?" seru Naruto tak percaya dengan yang aku ucapkan. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum pahit, pada akhirnya aku memilih untuik menceraikannya.

"Hah, terserah kau sajalah. Lagipula ini masalah intern aku tak berhak ikut campur. Ya, kalau menurutmu ini yang terbaik, mau gimana lagi, aku akan mendukungmu," ucapnya tersenyum memaklumi sambil menepuk bahuku.

Tapi, bukan itu rencanaku Naruto. Aku masih ingin bersama Ino, akan kulakukan ini terlebih dahulu. Lalu, memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan ke depannya. Naruto menggiring Shiku memasuki mobilnya. Mobil Naruto perlahan menjauh dari pandanganku menjadi sebuah titik kecil dan menghilang.

Aku menghela napas begitu dalam mencoba mengambil pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Setelah perasaanku sedikit lebih baik, kumelangkah pergi menuju tempat persidangan itu. Aku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku harap keputusan yang kuambil ini benar.

To Be Continued

* * *

**A/n: Haii minna-san*bungkuk badan*, gimana sama lanjutannya? Masih rush kah? Jelek kah? Oh iya, ini bukan ngejailin Ino kok. Emang alurnya seperti ini ._. dan kenapa mereka seolah tak suka akan terjawab di chap-chap selanjutnya XD . Gomen ne baru sempet update :D  
**

**Shika memang bakal menceraikan Ino, lalu, apa rencana Shika itu? akankah mereka bersatu di akhir? #smirk *langsung tepar di hajar readers* ayo ada yang bisa tebak akhirnya? #smirk lagi**

**Omong-omong ini basic dari reality, kejadian ini ada di kenyataannya. Tapi, tentu aja Nasa rubah ini itunya dan ya akhirnya akan sama dengan yang terjadi di aslinya hahahaha *ketawa evil***

**Balasan review yang gak login, gina**...hehe maklum ya authornya emang ga punya bakat nulis.** Guest**...ini sadis ya? errr yah mungkin emang authornya lagi berjiwa sadis XD, **hanachan**...iya ini udah lanjut ^^

**Balasan review yang log in udah kan, ya? Big thanks buat n****ufze, Pixie Yank, harunami56, Yola-ShikaIno, alhc, aAnTz04, zielavienaz96, Seka Ezakiya, hanachan, Guest, dan gina **** mind to RnR again? *ngedipin mata***

**Makasih ya yang udah baca fic gaje aneh bin abal dari Nasa ini :') , bagaimana? tidak menarik? Feelnya nggak ada? Diksinya jelek? Miss typo? Apapun silakan tuangkan di kotak review^^**

**Segala kritikan, saran, concrit, atau mungkin flame? Nasa terima dengan senang hati^^ , so don't forget to…**

**\Review/**

**Please! ^^**

**.**

**.**


End file.
